An athlete, such as, for example a baseball player, may frequently practice throwing a baseball to improve, for example, his pitch. After the ball is thrown, conventional training methods require the ball to be retrieved back to player by, for example, a catcher. A catcher, however, may not always be available, and it might not always be convenient to for the player to throw to someone else. U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,075 (hereinafter referred to as the '075 patent) discloses a device for allowing a player to practice throwing a baseball without need for a backstop or catcher. However, the device in the '075 patent fails to provide the thrower with feedback as to the proper wrist and forearm position, as well as other useful information about the throw. With arm injuries to the elbow and shoulder at an all-time high, the proper arm position when executing a throw is critical to help prevent arm and shoulder injuries. Providing visual bio-feedback may assist with identifying and positioning of the arm to help correct problem areas.